


That's My Shirt

by 12tardis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12tardis/pseuds/12tardis
Summary: Newt gets a little riled up when he sees you wearing his shirt.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander & You, Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	That's My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely anon requested ‘can we get a more *blushes* heated drabble with Newt?…he is so sweet and pure I’ve always wondered if he would even consider *blush intensifies* making out or something like that’ Here ya go! I hope it’s okay x 
> 
> A/N: This was a request and I hope you guys like it! In my mind Newt is shy and sweet of course but I also imagine he can get worked up sometimes when the reader drives him mad. And he trusts the reader not to ridicule him so that means he’s fairly confident when he’s comfortable himself.

“Newt, honey”, you called, rushing through the apartment to where your boyfriend was emerging from his case after feeding the creatures. “Sorry I can’t have breakfast with you I forgot about morning stocktake and I’m already late”, you gushed out, pecking him on the lips quickly before you took off towards the door.

“Have a good day!”, you called out with one last smile over your shoulder before you slammed the door shut behind you, promptly disappearing out of his sight and leaving Newt to stand in the hallway completely dumbfounded. 

  
Newt blinked to himself because he could have _sworn_ you were wearing his shirt. It only caught his eye because it was absolutely swimming on you but he couldn’t be completely certain because of the way you had the shirt tucked into your skirt, cinching it in at the waist.

He remembered that it certainly wouldn’t be the first time you had worn his clothing. You had nicked several of his jumpers during your days at Hogwarts, and you had occasionally pinched one of his scarves over the years and that had always made his heart flutter pleasantly. But this would be the first time since you had officially began dating and Newt felt a simmering heat in his stomach at the prospect. 

That’s how Newt found himself in the doorway of your workplace a few hours later with a coffee and a bag of your favourite pastries from Jacobs bakery. He would have brought you the food like a dutiful boyfriend anyway considering you had skipped breakfast but his curiosity to discover if you were in fact wearing his shirt was driving him mad.

He leant in the doorway of the shop with a lovestruck smile as he watched you float around the shop with the sweetest smile on your face, helping an elderly customer. He slowly crept into the shop, setting your snacks onto the counter and he gazed at you, struggling to see what you were wearing at all underneath the large apron you wore.

You had seen someone enter the shop out of the corner of your eye when you’d been seeing the elderly customer off. “Hello, how are you to-“ you spoke warmly as you spun around, pausing when you saw your boyfriend stood before you “Newt!”

You were in his arms before he could register it, brushing your lips against his in greeting and pulling away just as quickly when you heard one of your co-workers in the other room.

You swiftly moved back around to the other side of the counter, smiling adoringly at Newt when he pushed the coffee and sweets towards you “for you my love. Only seemed fair since you made us breakfast that you didn’t even get to eat.”

You looked back at him, touched as usual by his care and thoughtfulness “thank you, Newt”. You took a sip of the hot drink, letting out a small hum of approval, your eyes lighting up when you recognised Jacobs messy scrawl on the pastry bag “Ohhhh, have I told you I love you recently?”

Newt smiled softly back at you, shaking his head “not since yesterday”, and he felt a blush spread up his neck when you pulled him in by his collar without warning, planting another, deeper kiss on his lips in thanks.

You stepped back from him when your co-worker came into the room, smiling again at him when you could see how you’d clearly flustered him “love you”, you mouthed before turning to your co-worker who was asking for your help with something. Newt sighed to himself once he was back in the apartment, realising that he’d gotten so distracted by you that he still hadn’t worked out if you were actually wearing his clothes.

He spent the afternoon working away in the case, the thought of you and the feeling of you pulling him in by his collar lingering in the back of his mind for the rest of the day. 

Newt sat at the kitchen table later that afternoon when you were due home with a pot of tea and some scones ready for you to share but all of those innocent thoughts promptly left his mind when you came into the apartment and he could see you were _definitely_ wearing his shirt now as you shimmied off your coat. He could see the billowing fabric properly now that it wasn’t tucked into your skirt.

He took in the way you had the sleeves rolled up your arms neatly and the way the well-worn fabric draped over your torso, exposing the soft skin of your neck in the most delicious way. And he found himself reaching for you before he even had the chance to register what he was doing.

“Hi honey, how was your d-OH!”, you gasped when your boyfriend grabbed you around the waist, his lips crashing against yours passionately as you stumbled into him until his knees hit the back of the chair, causing him to sink into it and pulling you into his lap in the process.

You braced your hands against his chest, your thighs coming to rest on either side of his as you melted into the kiss with a small whimper, making a noise of surprise when Newt took that as his chance to slip his tongue past your lips. You slid one hand up to the base of his neck, gently scraping your fingernails across the bottom of his scalp, shivering at the groan he let out in response.

Even through all the heated kisses he was lavishing on you , you could tell that he was still making sure you were comfortable with the situation, his hands never wandering anywhere without your approval. He’d learned to read your reactions, your little gasps and moans to know when you were enjoying something. He was utterly dedicated to making sure you felt _good_ and safe and loved. 

“G-goodness Newt, what has gotten into you?” , you stuttered out when you pulled back for breath, and letting out a small gasp when he tucked his head into the junction of your neck, dropping open mouthed kisses to your sensitive skin.

“You’re. Wearing. My. Shirt.” He breathed out between kisses, nipping playfully at your neck as he tugged at the hem of your shirt and you only shivered again, letting out the tiniest whimper when you felt his teeth graze your skin. You were feeling like you were only seconds away from turning to complete putty in his arms.

You tangled your fingers in his hair as you took in his words, arching into every single one of his touches instinctively “and it’s got you worked up like this?” you breathed out, tipping your head aside as you smiled slowly to yourself, filing the information away for a later date and Newt squeezed your hips in response when he saw the evil smirk on your face.

“Yes, if you must know, it’s been driving me mad all day”, he said bluntly before cupping your jaw and pressing his lips to yours again. You parted your lips for him, allowing him access to your mouth as you marvelled at this new unapologetic and confident side of your boyfriend. And you felt a heat growing in the pit of your stomach as you let yourself melt against him completely.

You pulled back again when you heard Pickett chirp in protest from between you both, not missing the quiet whine that came from your boyfriend when you stopped the heated make out session.

“Sorry Pickett!”, you cried, helping the disgruntled Bowtruckle out of Newt’s pocket from where you’d no doubt been crushing the poor creature and you cringed when he began chastising the both of you, flailing his limbs around grumpily.

“Oh shush you”, Newt scoffed, fixing the Bowtruckle with a firm stare as he plucked him up from your palm and set him on the table. He was thoroughly unimpressed with the little creature for interrupting you. “You’re being dramatic. You know we would never forget about you”, Newt murmured and you carefully slid off of his lap when Pickett chirped back at him, apparently not willing to drop the topic any time soon.

You settled in the seat next to Newt as you caught your breath, taking in his dishevelled hair and swollen lips. Newt slipped his arm around your waist as you poured a cup of tea for the both of you, and you noticed he was looking at you nervously now, clearly worried he may have gone too far even though he was still copping and earful from Pickett.

You smiled back at your boyfriend reassuringly, admiring the fact that he was so concerned with your own comfort. You leant back in to press a kiss to his jaw, slipping your hand in his and rolling your eyes at Pickett’s outraged noise at your interruption this time. You then let out a snort when it was Newt’s turn to chastise the Bowtruckle.

“Don’t you talk to her like that!”

“No! I think you need to fix YOUR attitude”

“I already said I was sorry”

“Don’t make me put you back with the others!”

You lay your head on Newt’s shoulder, tracing your fingertips over your bruised lips subconsciously as you watched the argument of the century go down in amusement. And you vowed to wear your boyfriends clothes more often. 

* * *

**More works/Send me requests at 12tardis.tumblr.com**


End file.
